THE DEMONATA SERIES:The Bo Kooniart Chronicles
by Reji Neguro
Summary: Screams of horror, cries and sorrowful noises were filling my ears. As I pass between dead bodies’s, I was beginning to regret the idea of find my family--A pair of demons dragged my brother and they began to slaughter him, ripping his fragile body


**A/N**: hi! well, let me tell you, that english is not my first language, so some sentences might be a little incorrect, but i hope you all can understand the general idea of this fic.

* * *

All the Rights reserved to Darren Shan.

Set after slawter

Based on Demonata from Darren Shan novel.

FIC Written by Reji

**THE DEMONATA SERIES:**

**The Bo Kooniart Chronicles**

**0**

**The Fool**

I was running like hell were chasing me… well, actually I was in hell. A millions of demons was in every where Slaughtering everybody in the set film.

Screams of horror, cries and sorrowful noises were filling my ears. As I pass between dead bodies's, I was beginning to regret the idea of find my family, and returns in the portal with Grubbs.

But is too late now. I'm too far from that stupid kid.

Grubbs told me that this was my father's fault. He and Davida were the ones who have made some kind of deal with demons…that's crazy! Actually I don't believe in this kind of things… I normally use the logical sense… but now, I don't know that to think.

I know, I should let my father here and run for my life, but what about my brother? He has nothing to do with this!! And damn, HE IS STILL MY FATHER!

"HELP!" I see how three kinds of demons were biting and pulling away some members from one of the camera guys… disgusting!

One of them were a kind of monkey but, without hair…just a skinny and pale body… with scars and black eyes… a mouth twice bigger than normal, and large yellow teeths… the other two were reptiles with big claws, green-yellow scales and big white eyes…

I would like to intervene and help that poor man, but what can I do? I'm still a kid. And Abe needs me! And luckily I haven't been seen by a demon… I couldn't let my luck down now that I needed more.

"Ouch!" I groan as I fall down in the dirty floor. I see the cause of my falling, and a BIG WORM WITH SLIME WAS TWISTED IN MY LEFT LEG!! It turns his gaze… (Actually it doesn't have) and open wide his mouth, showing me his tiny and sharps fangs, segregating some kind of saliva.

I try to get up but the damn worm doesn't let me! He is holding hard from my leg, as I feel how he may break my leg… I'm scare like hell! He is about to attack me, I shot my eyes and the only thing I can do is raise my arm protecting my face and wait my certainly death.

But in its place, I was covered in some kind of mucosa… I look around, and see how the worms head was stabbed with a camera.

"Bo!" I recognized the voice. I stare up and see a kid just one year younger than me… with the same black hair as me and those chocolate eyes…it was my brother!

"Abe!" I shouted and get up on my feet and hug my brother "where have you been!"

"Bo, what the hell is going on? Where is dad?"

I move my head "I don't know…but I lets go to the exit! With Luck we may see him in our way"

We run for 15 minutes, but later we needed a place to hide. We hid behind a wall of one of the houses around the town. The numbers of demons increased in an alarmed way. I told Abe about what happened and how our father and Davida were the guilty of everything.

"That's impossible!" Abe whispered when a demon past in front of us without notice our presence "I know dad is sometimes a little tedious about our job…but he will never do anything that may put us in danger…"

I didn't say a word.

"bo…" he looked at me with imploring eyes "please… I need you to believe that too…"

I saw how his eyes began to get wet. He was really scare… all the people around us are being killed by demons and our father… it seems like he abandoned us.

He needed more than me to believe we still have some hope. That our father was looking for us right now. That our father was innocent… but I was beginning to see the true.

Days before this hell, he was acting in a bizarre way…he doesn't have lunch with us anymore… he was irritating, and he was having more time in one of the set…with Davida. I thought it was his job, he was working hard so he can give us a nice life… or at least, don't think in mom anymore…

"You are right" I lied. And roughed his head playfully "dad must be looking for us, lets go!"

We pass the some demons with out problem, hiding when the situation requires, but other demons weren't that blind, and chase us until they found another bunch of humans more appetizing. We were armed with some of the equipment of the film. Abe was holding a shovel and I an iron tube… they were perfect for mini demons… some with rats form.

I was beginning to feel ill… my head was hurting me and I was sweating like a pig…then, I heard Abe yell. A demon bird pushed my brother's back with his big foot. Mouth down in the ground, Abe was struggling. I raise my tube; ready for slam the bird's head. But another bird demon knock me down with his beak. The bird rip my side with his claws… I scream painfully, while the demon made a guttural sound of laughter, like he was having fun.

The other demon was pecking on my brother's shoulder, making his shirt staining in blood. I tried to kick the demon, but I only got another injury… This was our end.

Suddenly we heard gun shots. About 5 feet's were three persons. A woman and two mans. The woman was shooting a flare. Causing the bird demons back off from us… and the other two mans came running and cut off the demons birds heads!! The woman saw us and waved her hand.

"Hey! Kids!! Come!" she shouted. Abe and I were too surprised to see somebody still alive in this inferno. I couldn't move I was still ill. And now the scene of decapitate demons made me vomit!!

The woman came to us and asked me if I was fine… I saw her with disbelief.

"Are you blind or what?!" I yelled green with disgust and red with anger "GOD! We are in the middle of a massacre!!" she looked at me with anger but she let me be.

One of the mans was caring Abe in his arms, I ran towards them to see how was my brother.

"He is fine, his shoulder is the only injure…" he said "we need some place to treat him…"

"In the east side of the town there's a store room with first-aid kit." The woman said, charging another flare in her gun "girl, what's your name?"

"I'm Bo Kooniart, and he is my brother Abe" I told her. Rubbing my side... The woman look at my injure.

"You need treatment too"

When we reach the trailer, and lock the door for our safe, they start to treat Abe's wounds with some oxygenated water and bends.

The woman's name was Angela. She and Rob (the one who was treating my brother) were extras of the film, the other man was mike, from special effects. He was witness of all the slaughter from the beginning. How Dervish Grady and those kids were warring us about davida´s deals with demons…and my father… luckily, Abe was taking a little nap in some of the couches' from the store room.

The store room had some blankets, medicine and some supplies for food. There were some folders in the lockers, with names and phone numbers. That's it! A number! We can call some one!

"Can we call some one from the out side?" I asked with hope "anyone have a cell phone-"

"Sorry kid…" Rob interrupted me, showing his cell phone "there's no signal… with is strange, coz this morning I was talking with my wife…"

He didn't finish his sentence and frowns.

"What hell is going on?" mike said "I was in the cafeteria when one of those things enter and began to rip everyone in to pieces!!"

"I thought it was part of the film… you know, maybe Davida has made some new changes…" Angela said massaging her temple; then she looked at me "what about you?"

"I…I don't know…" I said blankly. I was stunned, horrify…I wanted to scream!! But my wisdom was unbreakable. So I only stare at the wall " I was about to get out of here… there was a portal in the south…close to the road…"

"An exit?" Rob asked "portal? Is there a way to escape from here?"

The three of them stare at me.

"I...I mean… yeah, Dervish Grady open some kind of portal, so people can get out"

"That's some good news!" Angela said adjusting her gun

"Where are you going?" Rob asked already knowing the answer "you are not going out, right?"

"Hell yeah!" She answered heading to the door. But Rob inserted her. "Move Rob"

"No! There are monsters out there! We are safer here!" he said "let's stay until this is over…"

"What?! Are you insane?" Angela tried to push Rob away "this place barely can stand! These monsters-

"Demons" I correct her remembering how Grubbs calls them.

"Whatever" she answered "is a matter of time until those demons reach us"

"And I don't think this will finish anytime soon" Mike intervened. "Bo, are you sure there is an exit?"

I nod "of course! I saw it! I just came back to look for my brother and dad!"

"How much it will last that portal?"

"I don't know… but we need to move now if we want to get out of here" I said with total security.

"Then lets move on" said Angela opening the door, while Rod noded resigned and waking my brother up.

We walked through an alley from the town, fortunately there wasn't any demon… but we can still hear them.

There was a body ripped in pieces in the middle of the alley… I had to look anywhere but, so my brother.

There was another door; it connected towards another alley with wooden stairs. Going up, I slide my hand on the imitation of brick wall. Wet because of the fresh blood spread all along the alley.

Then, without warring, the door to my right opened, appearing a big demon dragging towards us!! He has long skinny arms, has a lefty eye and burned skin. He moan with excitement as he reach his hands to Rob, but Angela raised her gun and shot at the demon!

The flares didn't kill him, but it did blind his eyes, given us an opportunity to escape. We pass another door, and we arrived to somewhere in the town set. Another painful scream reach our ears… more cries of agony…

"Come on! Don't hesitate!" Angela shouted. She opened one of the local's doors… a bar. Once there panting we rest a sec. but a moaning attract our attention.

"Get away!!" a man was trying to punch a demon. The demon with fox like shape…skin with gangrene. It bite his hand ferociously… spreading blood everywhere (staining my shirt)

"Brad!" mike shouted, releasing from my hold and help brand. With a spry bottle and a lighter, he set on fire the demon fox. Rob took the opportunity and cut his head with the shovel.

The demons convulsionate before stay still…

"My hand! My hand!" brad scream in pain, as I realize he has missed three fingers!!

I and Abe stare blankly at the scene… it wasn't like the movies… it was worse. At least in the movies you know there's special effect, and the blood wasn't real… just some ketchup or red sauce candy. But this… this was horrible; I can almost see the bones and some skin strips hanging around his hand…

The three adults were trying to calm down that brad guy; mike shut his mouth so no other demons sense our presence. Rob ripped some strips from his shirt so they can use them like bandages in brand's hand. A few minutes later, he spoke:

"Mike…I didn't know you were still alive…" he said panting "the security haven't been trained for this kind of situation… what can se do?!"

"Had you saw him?!" he continued, his eyes widen "his pale-red skin… those black eyes and that hole in his chest!!" my eyes widen as I realize to who was talking about… the same demon who killed Karin!! "He came for us, we all are gonna die!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Abe asked confuse.

"Brad, shut up! You are scary them" Angela said referring to us. Of course we are! I'm not used to show my emotion unless is for acting… but that demon, the one he was referring. I can't remember his name… but in some manner he was the scariest of them… and in the same time the most sorrowful…

"Those kids can't be more scare than they are now" brand chuckles "I saw how they aren't only killing… also taking people to some kind of window… I... I do something strange…"

"Strange?" Angela asked "like what? Why are they taking people?" Brand eyes were lost in the ceiling. So Angela had to slap his face "Brad, focus!"

"Before your arrive… I did something… like electricity running my body…" brand said looking his hands "like magic!"

"Magic?" mike asked "brad… I know this situation…"

"_Magic?"_ I thought. Then I remember some strange flash of lightning coming from Grubbs… does magic really exist? Well, we are being killed by demons… so why not believe in magic?

We took brad with us, he was babbling about that pale-red demon and magic. Angela was leading the way, almost where Grubbs and his uncle were with the portal… she kicked the grates, just one corner more and we can be safe, Grubbs will be astonished by the way I had rescued my brother and …

A colossus demon appeared in front of us. He has a bald head with sewing in his left side. With purple veins around his neck. No lips, just teeths. And one white eye.

"Search…" the demon said quietly, approaching to Rob and Brad. Rob shook the shovel to de demons side, but it breaks before can reach the demon; another demon appeared biting Angela's leg.

The big one took Rob's head in his hand, lifting up in the air…

"HELP ME!" Rob shouted terrified, struggling against the demon's hand. With a quick and too easy for me to believe, a tentacle came out from the demon's big hand and crossing the head of rob!!

The demon threw Rob's body as if it was garbage, and saying again: "search…"

Angela was screaming out in pain, as the other demon had ripped her legs! Mike was no where to be found, he might was already dead or he managed to escape.

The demon approached to Abe and me, slowly but taking big steps… "Search…" he said one more time, as he raised his fist to hit us! I took Abe's hand and avoided the impact; we rolled in the ground and instinctively rose and ran.

We ran everything we could, and we tried to hide, but this time, all the demons were chasing us, like we were the only humans still alive…

I felt how Abe's hand was snatched from mine; he started to scream as I was being lifting up by the big demon!! A pair of demons dragged my brother and they began to slaughter him, ripping his fragile body in pieces!

I screamed in tears as I saw the brutal scene…

"NOOO!" I tried to run to my brother's side, but the other demon wouldn't let me.

I struggled. Even knowing how was going to be my end… just as Rod…I knew it, how foolish of me to believe I had some kind of chance to rescue my family and escape safely how stupid, arrogant an foolish of me to think I would be able to be the hero… what is only left to me is to wait and being killed , I but no pain came over, at least no physical pain…instead, the demon limited itself to drag me with slowness… while I loose conscience…

* * *

**A/N:**If you find any grammatical/spelling errors or anything that doesn't make sense please tell me as I haven't really edited this properly.

reviews!! please!


End file.
